ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Forever Hulk
Forever Hulk is a comic book series set in the fictional Forever Universe. It Shows how the Hero Hulk was introduced and this is considered the beginning of the Road to Forever Avengers. Plot Forever After a Gamma Radiation experiment goes wrong, Bruce Banner, a scientist, turns into an unstoppable, over- power monster known as Hulk. The only way to get him out of Hulk mode is to be calmed down or gets tired. After about a couple of months, A General by the name of Thunderbolt, finds a way to harness the same form as Hulk. Greedy for Power, He recreates the experiment, turning him into the Red Hulk. Feeling the infinite strength, He starts to attacks numerous buildings across San Fransisco. Bruce, realizing that the only way to let people know that he can be good, is to fight this Red Hulk. So he heads to San Fransisco. After leaving the airport, He sees a school being destroyed by Red Hulk. Angered by the fought of dead Children, he turns into Hulk, however, in a much more powerful form. He throws a car at the Red Hulk. After seeing Hulk as his only challenge before he can rule the Earth, He fights Hulk. Punch after punch, car after car, The two match equal in strength. After destroying numerous buildings in San Fransisco, A building collapses on both of them. It shown, although barely within an inch of his life, that Hulk has won. General Thunderbolt is placed under arrest. It is shown at the end that Thunderbolt is talking to someone who responds with " I have the same powers as The Hulk." Domination The comics start with memories of a man named Emil Blonsky. He was born in Russia, and was heavily abused when he was a child by his drunk father. After seeing his father kill his loving mother, then himself, he saw the real meaning life, that everyone is going to die, no matter what. After a troubled life of attempted suicides and starvation, He joined the KGB, who trained him into a killing machine. While visiting New Mexico as a spy, he takes picture of various weapons at SHIELD's base. However, he accidentally entered a gamma radiation lab. He is bombarded by multiple doses of gamma radiation, and passes out. Right then, a scientist enter the room, right when the lab explodes, affecting the scientist, later revealed to be Bruce Banner, is affected by only a small dose of the gamma radiation. Emil then turns into an "abomination" and runs away into Mexico. The comic now comes to present time with Emil, being a target by the KGB for quitting. He was rumoured by the leaders to have treasoned. They first take out his wife and son. Seeing this, Emil quickly remembers the real reason of life, and attacks the KGB, killing the agents. He then proceeds to attack multiple areas in Mexico. He then runs away into America. He goes back to where the experiment that went wrong was at. He came through the roof, destroying many of the offices and labs. He then sees the scientist and punches him into a wall. Bruce comes back and turns into Hulk. Hulk punches and kicks Emil, but it doesn't seem to work. After what seems hours of fighting, Emil finally gets sore and overuses his body causing him to finally revert back to human form. Hulk also reverts back to human form. Emil then beats up Bruce, saying that its his fault. He then shoots him in the body and leaves. It is shown at the end that Bruce did survive and that Emil has broken General Thunderbolt out of Prison. MARVEL 20th CENTURY FOX STUDIOS Cast Hulk James Bullock Soundtrack On Prints Make Percussion Made From Quebec Tax Credit NO. 56678 MOTION PICTURE ASSOCIATION OF AMERICA Copyright @ 2017 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation All Rights Reserved Category:Credits